


The Last Warrior

by Karely



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M, Tendou Souji/Kagami Arata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karely/pseuds/Karely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad world,Crazy Riders,So what could be worse? The only answer to Tendou is the fight between he and Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doubleactionstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleactionstrike/gifts).



> ※ The background to the story was adapted from another slash novel——“Good Boy”wrote by doubleactionstrike.But I made some changes in my novel，so it is a little different from the one doubleactionstrike wrote.  
> ※ Warning：The role of death.  
> ※ BGM：天ノ弱 (English Piano Cover) [JoyDreamer]  
> ※ The link to Good Boy

It was not a accident .

Who has the ability to deliver one person to another parallel world except himself ?Of cause he did it on purpose .In order to get an answer from Kagami .

He thought noboby knew his aim .Unfortunately ,the other Tendou was aware of something .Maybe he treated Kagami too gentle got Tendou suspicious .The best evidence was his eyes stared at him when the Tendou in this world was enjoying Kagami's special service .

"Stay away from him ."This is the information which Tendou read in his eyes .Another meaning of this sentence was "He is mine ."Even he got from Tendou's threat ,he still decided to take Kagami from himself .

Perhaps he felt something unusual ,but the another self will never understand why he do this .

He needs him .  
Tendou needs Kagami .  
Only as Tendou put his lips on his scalding skin ,he realized it isn't a conclusion .It's a request .

"Tendou ?"Kagami which one does not belong to him turned to look at him ,asked in a puzzled voice .He saw a Tendou with sadness in his black eyes .

"What do you want to say ?"Tendou smiled a crooked smile,left a scar on his back ."Wait !"He was satisfied with Kagami 's sweat wheezing ,totally lost in the pleasure that Kagami gave it to him .

Why should those meaningless question interrupt their happy time ?

Tendou has a little secret he had have never told a living soul .He likes Kagami's voice which is always full of vitality .More importantly ,if you listen carefully ,you can find his hidden tenderness .All this things makes his voice sounds comfortable .Especially when Kagami calls his name .

Imperceptibly ,Tendou was already more and more close to the destination .He stopped before the barbed wire fence .In the other side of the barbed wire fence ,the only things he can see is a large piece of ruins .This line of Defense cut the city into two parts ,like a cage .It is not to prevent outsiders from entering ,but for those trapped inside .

Tendou was an easy job to cross the line .He was the person who lived in that prison ,it's not difficult to go back .

After traveled a fair way ,Tendou arrived a clearing .Many ZECT Looper's corpses piled up there .The ground was dyed dark red by their blood .Their rotting body exuded unpleasant smell .Someone sat in the ruins not far away from the corpeses .He stared at Tendou as he heard his footsteps .

He is Kagami .He was Kagami .Some kind of abnormal light in his eyes even in the darkness .Strange and danger around him .A gust of wind blew across his hair when he stand up ,a terrible scar lay in his right face exposed to the moonlight .The sign left by Tendou .They just looked at each other ,but nobody seemed ready to make the first move .Silent surrounded them .

Tendou has long been heard his voice .After Decade traveled this world ,The Riders become incontrollable  
one by one . The first was The Kick Hopper and The Punch Hopper .And then The Drake lost his mind .The Sasword tried to stop his killing ,but in the end Tsurugi dying under his Kunai Gun .He still remembers Kagami's screaming .

After that ,Tendou forced Kagami to swear ,if he has second time ,Kagami must kill him without thinking .However ,before the promise had fulfilled ,everything was out of control .Few days later ,when Tendou turned his back to Kagami ,he was attacked by Double Calibur .That was just a beginning .Kagami become Gattack ,a killing machine .How can you expect a machine will talk with you ?

"Change Beatle ."Kagami called his Zecter and transforemed himself into Gattack .A new round of fighting will begin between them .And this time ,Tendou made his decision .

The Tendou would never know ,how fanatical when he looked into Kagami 's eyes ,how selfless when they were kissing ,how complicated in his voice when he called Kagami 's name .But he knows that clearly .

Because he treated his Kagami in the same way .

He finnally solved this problem.Merely ,it is too late for them and the world .They have no way to escape .

"Change Beatle ."

Tendou found they have had so much chance to tell the other one their feelings when they spent their life together .But none of them catch the chance .Becaus of Tendou 's conceit .Because of Kagami 's clumsy .Fortunately ,now they got the chance to face what they really want .

"You are a very interesting person ."Tendou whispered ,kiss his eyelid .Kagami already lost his strength to open his eyes .  
"I need you ."He took him by the hand ,kissed his fingertip lightly .Though it was covered with blood because of their battle .  
"I miss you ."The ultimate things he did is put Kagami's head on his shoulder ,his hand through his hair .

Tendou felt a weak breath wandering his ears .He heard the voice which he yearn to hear once again .And what he said was Tendou most unaccented words .

"Thank you ."

The sun came up .  
But the moon have fallen in this world ,with the last warrior .

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I forgot to post this novel in here……I already been wrote it more than half a year! Please forgive my stupid brain Orz  
> And I still can't use AO3 smoothly，sorry about that QAQ  
> Love you！


End file.
